


At Least I’ve Got You (in my head)

by bumbleebees



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, aren’t we all, edelgard is head over heels for dorothea bro, mmm we love some slow-burn in this house, slow-burn romance, yeah the title’s based on hayley kiyoko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleebees/pseuds/bumbleebees
Summary: edelgard didn’t think falling in love would be this hard.





	At Least I’ve Got You (in my head)

**Author's Note:**

> paws-itively purr-fect had a pretty good outcome i hope this one does too

As a child, Edelgard had never had much time to decide things for herself: she had been dragged back and forth between Adrestia and the Kingdom, never once deciding where she wanted to be. Up until now, that was: Garreg Mach had been her own decision, Arundel and her father fully supporting it. 

She never expected her classmates to have such an impact upon her, yet they did. One very specific one, especially. The girl had no idea what exactly it was about Dorothea, but she left Edelgard smitten. From the way her hair was swept by the breeze to the softness of her smile, the ex-songstress was beautiful to her in every way.

Hubert had been the first to notice her pining over Dorothea, simply watching as all of her attention was stripped away by the other girl. She’d asked for help on a question they’d had in a test, and Edelgard had been quick to assist. When they’d bid their goodbyes, her friend was looking back at her with a grin.

“ ..Hubert, why are you smiling like that? “ He chuckled at her questioned, at least keeping it constrained from full-on laughter. Even to her, he’d always remained an enigma, but this was just strange. Absurd, almost. “ Explain yourself! “

“ It is really nothing, lady Edelgard. You just seem to fail to notice it yourself. “ Perhaps her look of sheer confusion was surprising enough to get him laughing once more, and she was almost embarrassed. Just what wasn’t she seeing? (Sometimes she wished she could yell the answer to her past self- maybe that would give her the strength to confess to her feelings now.)

“ That doesn’t explain why you find this so funny. All I did was help Dorothea with our test! “ And smiled the entire way through, sneaking a glance at Dorothea’s eyes and expressions as they worked on it together. It had almost begun to click then and there, but Hubert still needed to point it out for the final piece of the puzzle to be added.

“ And the entire time you were looking at her: smiling at her joy or sighing happily at her intrigue. “ It had clicked before he had even finished his sentence, Edelgard’s cheeks dusted with a soft pinkish-red hue upon the realisation. She was in love with Dorothea.

Every day she has just failed to notice how much she stared- how her heart fluttered in her chest when the girl was with her. From her smile to her hair to her warm personality, the former songstress had managed to win the heir-apparent over ridiculously fast.

And despite how quiet he stayed, Edelgard would have to be blind in order to miss Hubert’s smirk. She stammered out a response, trying to calm her suddenly flared nerves. “ Don’t smile about it! This isn’t funny- I just didn’t.. notice that I liked her like that. “ It was undeniable that she probably sounded ridiculous, but she couldn’t help it.

“ I apologise, lady Edelgard. However, I’m quite sure others might have caught on like I have. I could always.. expose of them- before rumors are spread. “ As much as that would help her when it came to confessing, it could easily ruin her reputation: and any chance at all with Dorothea.

“ No! No executing our classmates. If rumors come to spread, I will handle them myself: it shouldn’t be too difficult. “ They were lucky no one else was standing inside of their classroom: this would certainly be an unusual conversation to overhear.

“ If you are so certain, then I shall not interfere. “ 

And as she sat in class, watching as Dorothea quietly explained her notes to Petra, she wished someone could leap in and confess to the beauty for her. When the girl had told her of having another date tonight, Edelgard had been as happy as she could bring herself to be. She’d wished her the luck that it wouldn’t turn out like the past few, picturing in her mind that she was the one the songstress was going with.

A girl had the right to dream. Especially about the one she realised she loved a few days ago.

The unfortunate side-effect of her daydreaming was being as unfocused as Linhardt, coming to when their class was just about to end. She had only skimmed over what their Professor had said, now curious of who she should actually ask to help. Hubert was an obvious choice, but Dorothea was right there.

As soon as they were dismissed, she leaned forward on her desk and tapped the girl’s shoulder. “ Oh, Edelgard! Do you need anything? “ She wasn’t dismissive or judging in her tone, curiosity and kindness the only emotions present in her voice. That made this so much easier.

“ I was rather.. distracted during this lesson: do you think you could make me a copy of your notes? “ She knew that the diva wasn’t one to ask too much if her friends’ weren’t specific, so she wouldn’t end up lying her way through an excuse. A hand squeezed her own wrist, and she smiled.

“ Of course! If you want, we could run through it all tomorrow? I’d help today, but- well, you already know about my date. “ If only she’d had the courage to ask her first. But Edelgard gave a nod beside a small smile, both girls in front of her smiling back.

“ That sounds great. “ Everything from then on was nothing but a rush, a blur in her mind as hours seemed to pass in seconds.

And when she’d returned to her room, she slumped into the bed, letting a groan escape into her pillows. She was no better than the average schoolgirl, even when expressing her exasperation. Yelling into pillows was something she’d never expected to do: she’d been in love before, so why was it this difficult to admit to now?

After a fair few minutes, Edelgard turned herself onto her back and placed her hands on her temples, letting out a sigh as she began to think. She’d fallen in love as a child, but this was no longer simple puppy love. This was genuine, not the story of a little girl and boy who had loved for a year.

Dimitri had been a friend, but Dorothea was someone she wanted more out of. She wanted to be by her side, there for her whenever she needed it: be able to whisper of nothing and everything throughout the night. If she would have to rule, unable to find a successor in time, then she would want the songstress by her side.

And no matter how little trust the heir had in the goddess, she wouldn’t be surprised if her dear friend were a gift from above.

Edelgard wanted to laugh at herself: her uncle would scoff at the thought, a scowl on his face as he scolded her for even thinking that way. No one could truly be sent from the divine, and she knew that. But it didn’t stop her dreams from projecting Dorothea as a beacon of hope, dancing her way across the land, the emperor sweeping the fields along with her.

They’d danced in the moonlight, the beams perfectly capturing each feature of the darling girl’s face. Her pupils captured the very moon itself, stars highlighting the deep green of her eyes. With each twirl in the dance, her hair draped out behind her like a veil, almost a burnt red in the rays of white.

Before they had the chance to kiss, Edelgard woke up: disappointment seeped in deep when she had to remind herself that she couldn’t return to it. As much as she wanted to, she had to go on sky watch with Petra. It was her past self’s fault for being willing to do the early morning patrol.

She could be thinking of something so much better to be doing, after all.


End file.
